A heaven of stars
by Myojo-s-me
Summary: Gamma doesn't think of Uni that way. He really doesn't. ...Does he? Uni/Gamma, set Pre-Millefiore


Uni/Gamma, sort of. Because Gamma's too damn gentle to be seme XD And... I could write this, because I still think that Uni is the same person her "mother" was. And her "mother"'s "mother" All of them are way too similar, and she seems to be Arcobaleno, so... Just look at her. Plus "I have been in an unrequited love ever since the former boss", says Gamma. lol....

Set pre-Millefiore.

* * *

"Gamma?" She stood in the doorway, smiling, and for some split moments he thought that it was the boss he had known; the woman he had pledged loyalty to, the women he would have died for... Not the girl that had taken over her mother's position, this child that was so very much like her predecessor that it hurt to watch her. The very same smile, the same tattoo on the left cheek, the same way of talking and moving and...

He jerked his eyes away from the small frame, back to the eyes that were still looking at him, waiting calmly for him to respond. "Yes, Uni-sama?"

"I wanted to go for a little walk, but when I met Nozaru he seemed to be very worried that you might worry..." She laughed quietly. "Would you accompany me?"

"Of course!" The man jumped to his feet, only hesitating to grab his jacket. It wasn't really cold outside, a early summer's day had just passed, but still not warm enough to go outside without. "You are ready?"

She nodded and took his hand, and he just came to realize how strange it was; he had never dared to touch Uni's mother, not unless it wasn't necessary because they were under attack or something like that; it had always been some family business. Yet this girl seemed to like, to actively search his touch, small hands sliding into his large ones, slender arms slinging around his waist or shoulders for greeting or goodbye, and, sometimes, light kisses placed onto his cheek when she was happy. Of course, that was normal children's behavior, every child would that do to their parents... just that he wasn't Uni's father... Although he would have loved to be. After all that would have meant him and the late boss having done more than exchanging occasional glances and the heavy knowledge that she was the boss and he was her bodyguard, and that there would be never anything be between them because of their positions and duties.

Which meant that he wasn't, couldn't be Uni's father. And the girl was so very much like her mother... It wasn't rare for Gamma to mistake them for each other. Lately, he even dreamed about them in the same manner, although he tried to suppress it, suppress it the way he had tried to shove the dreams about the woman away earlier. Alcohol, but not too much because he knew that a throbbing head wasn't exactly what the family needed in the current situation; women, although that was restricted to going somewhere, mainly because of business, and having some fun after; and work, as much as he could, because that would distract him from his desires that he didn't even admit to himself. His brothers were complaining that he had become harsh and angry very easily lately, but... he just couldn't help it.

Walking through the nightly woods with said girl wasn't something to improve his determination to just forget about those-things-he-didn't-want, either.

Uni had been pulling him over a little path to a small clearance. He knew the spot, her mother had loved it; there was a little pond there, and the grass was always cool and fresh against the skin. He started when a small head leaned against his thigh, just next to his crotch... That certain height difference really was nothing to make things easier. Not at all. "The stars are really beautiful tonight, don't you think?" And he saw her eyes look up into his, her head tilted back until those warm orbs could see his face from beneath. He know this was wrong, he knew shouldn't be thinking this... Yet...

"They are." He smiled back, picking her up from the ground so their eye level was the same. "Just as beautiful as you." He kissed her forehead gently. "Maybe you are one of them, having fallen down to earth by accident?"

She tilted her head to the side, her face showing intense thinking, and then nodded. "Maybe I came because I wanted to see my family..." The smile was back, this sad, warm smile he had loved at her mother, and loved at her. "Maybe I came because I wanted to meet you."

And suddenly it didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter that she wasn't her mother, that she was just a child, it didn't matter if she had been talking about the Giglio Nero or him right now; all he knew was that he could drown himself in those eyes, that he would drown and that there was nothing that could save him anymore. He pulled her just a little closer, closed the gap between their faces to press his lips to hers – and was totally startled when tiny pink lips parted and granted his tongue entry. The surprise made him stop for a second, and then he felt a tongue that was just as tiny as everything else about the girl slipped into his mouth and felt her way over his lips and teeth, roaming everywhere it could reach. Small arms had come up to close around his neck, and he knew that this totally couldn't be real. This had to be a dream, because something like this couldn't happen; because he would never have gone this far, and because there was just ino way that a girl of Uni's age would be this... responsive.

They were standing at the clearance, and while Gammas mouth wandered over her skin, licking over her earlobes, over her deliciously white neck, and found a especially sensitive spot where he paused to suck gently for some moments, he could feel her arms move, her fingers caress his neck, his face, his shoulders... They stood there in the moonlight and although he knew that this moment couldn't last forever, although he felt a little problem arise a little way down his body, he wanted it to stay like this forever. Because it was... perfect. Because here, in this spot, in this small time frame, there maybe really was eternity.

And later when they lay in the grass that was so perfectly cool even under the clothes he had laid out so she didn't catch a cold... It was still perfect,, but that moment was gone; time would go on, and whatever the future might bring, they would never be able to return to this place.

But, when the girl cradled up in his arms he knew that that was how it was supposed to be. Things were to change. And a light spring breeze was blowing over them, and the stars were shining, and Uni was smiling and telling him that, maybe, the stars were just way too lonely to stay with them.

And that she would always come back for her family. For him.


End file.
